The Lone warrior
by DarkShadowWolf
Summary: The prophecy tells of a saiyan hybred that will be the greatest hero of all time but will she suceed
1. The fight

~ Lone Warrior~  
Chapter 1: The Fight  
  
The lone warrior stood in the middle of the ring waiting for a new apponent. Her black ebony hair blew lightly behind her in the breeze, her light blue eyes were so warm and kind, they would look so comforting to a weary traveler. Her tight black mini skirt hugged her hips, her black vest over her light purple cotton t-shirt looked really flashy. Her light blue bandana was tied around her fore-head holding back her bangs. On her shoulder she had another bandana and it was soaking in blood, the other was merely dripping blood. Her long furry saiyan tail was wrapped tightly around her waist to look like a belt.( her tail unlike all other saiyan's, was a light beige, and the tip looked like it had been dipped in black paint.) The youth's full name was Shadow Moon Katalina Briefs but every one called her Kat.   
The youth quickly got into her fighting stance as her over sensitive ears picked up her new apponent approaching. When her new apponent entered the ring, the onlookers gasped because her next apponent was ten times the size of the youth. But still the youth did not even cringe. The child looked so calm and relaxed on the outside, but on the inside she was calculating her aponnents fighting power, height, strength, tactics, strategies, and trying to remember his profile all at the same time.  
***************************************Memories*************************************************  
One week before the tournament was to start kat had plugged in her laptop and memorized everyone who was to attend the tournaments profile. now she knew every ones profile sheet by heart.  
*************************************End Of Memory*********************************************  
The youth decided to let the giant make the first move. And he lunged at her just like she had expected, she did a summersault underneath him kicking him hard in the gut. He fell flat on his face. The girl quickly got to her feet. And she waited for her gigantic apponent to do the same. "You are pretty strong for a toddler." He taunted as he got to his feet and faced her. The youth answered him with a growl as she leapt into the air. Her sharp nails extending through the holes in her leather boots, she kicked him hard in the jaw. The youth's extra sensitive ears could hear every bone in his jaw snap. Her claws had sliced through his tough skin like a hot knife through butter. The giant had long deep gashes down the side of his face, where the youths claws had cut. The force of the blow had sent the giant out of the ring. The youth let a smirk form at her lips. "Our next and final apponent is son Gohan". came the announcer's voice over the loud speaker. As Gohan approached the ring the announcer whispered in his ear. "Isn't your father Son Goku". He nodded. "Hey folks, this boy;s father is Son Goku can you believe it"? said the announcer. a gasp went through the crowd.  
"Gohan you had better not go easy on me, because I promise I won't." The youth said getting into her fighting stance as Gohan entered the ring. "I won't." he answered.  
The fight began. Both youths leapt into the air each throwing punches, kicks, and dodging at the same time, they moved faster then the untrained eye could see. The girl flew at the boy, their fists clashed as they both met head on. The immensity of their powers sent each youth reeling backwards. The girl did a graceful back flip in mid air and landed lightly on her feet, she quickly went into her own fighting stance. The boy also landed lightly on his feet, and he too went into his fighting stance. The girl unwrapped her tail from around her waist and twitched it furiously behind her. The girl let out a yell of rage as her hair and tail turned golden and her eyes turned turquoise. Gohan also went super saiyan. Both super saiyans lunged at each other The girl gave Gohan an uppercut but missed as Gohan vanished and reappeared behind her as he smashed his fists into the base of her neck and sent her reeling head first into to the concrete floor below. creating a crater where she had fallen. The girl quickly stood up and hovered above the newly formed crater. She lightly landed a few feet from the crater as Gohan landed on the side opposite her." BIG BANG ATTACK." The girl yelled as she launched herself into the air. ^She's using her fathers attack very clever, but not clever enough to avoid this..." Gohan thought as he launched his own attack to counter the girls." MASENKO HA" Gohan yelled. Both attacks collided lighting up the stadium. Gohan watched in awe as his masenko was swallowed up by the girls big bang attack. ^But how can this be.^ Gohan thought as he saw her attack coming at him. ^Oh how could I have forgotten she's been training with her dad lately.^ "Oh Shit." Gohan muttered as the attack struck him full in the chest. The immensity of the blast pushed Gohan out of the stadium and on to the grass below. "Gohan is out of the stadium and so Kat is the winner." The announcers voice boomed over the cheering crowd. The girl smirked. She had finally proven that she was stronger then her mentor. She had beaten him in a one on one fight. Her father would be Very proud. 


	2. Not a chapter

This is not a chapter  
This is about stories yet to come  
  
  
  
  
Raven:  
Her mother was an angel, her father a demon. She was the product of a forbidden love. Born of two worlds. She was sent to earth by the lord himself as a child. She has the power to destroy the ultimate evil. But she is only a teenager and her powers remain hidden within her soul. Raised by a mad doctor and experimented on. Raven must find the twelve mystical items that will reveal her destiny and the destiny of others. Raven travels the earth by night seeing her parents only in her dreams Raven must use her courage and will to protect the ones she loves. I'd tell ya more but then I couldn't write it.  
Chapter 2: Old Relations: Some mysterious warriors watched Kat an Gohan fight but who are they ? and how do they know prince Vegeta?  
  
  
  
Note: All my stories have only one chapter I will write another for one of my stories if I can at least get five reviews. 


End file.
